This invention relates to frames for pictures, signs and the like for wall.
A variety of different frames have been developed for mounting paintings, signs, photographs, printed documents, directories, etc., on walls and other surfaces. Conventionally, frames have four sides with an open central area for receiving the material to be displayed. The front surface of the frame typically is decorative, shaped and/or painted in an attractive manner. The frame is solid, generally a pre-determined size, with a backing, with a center recessed area or open area to receive the material to be displayed. A transparent sheet, such as glass, may be placed in the recess over the displayed material for protection. The cover sheet and material on display are typically held in place by fasteners such as adhesive, brads, or glazier""s points. The frame displaying a picture, photo, etc. is conventionally hung on a wall by means of a nail in the wall over which a wire or bracket on the back of the frame is placed. A frame displaying a sign, printed material, etc., is conventionally hung on a wall by means of adhesive and/or exposed or concealed mechanical attachment(s). Therefore conventional frames holding artwork, photos, or signs are rarely transparent, as one would see the means for attachment. While this is necessary, it is limiting as to the items one can display in the frame (i.e., no clear items, no translucent items).
While suitable for many purposes, these frames have a number of limitations. Typically, only one standard size of material to be displayed fits into any given frame at any given time. This standard size/shape is usually a square or rectangular shape of a certain depth. This limits the displaying of shapes other than rectangles or squares such as irregular, odd shaped or free formed items. In addition, displaying multiple layers of items is limited, as well as curved (concave and or convex items). Also, the display of items of differing thicknesses is not feasible.
Removal of the item being displayed and replacement with a new item is difficult at best and often results in the damage of the item being displayed, the frame or of the wall to which the frame is attached. It is difficult, time consuming and often one damages a conventional frame or the surface that it is mounted to should one choose to remove the existing insert (picture, etc) and change the displayed material. Also with conventional frames the displayed material is easy for vandals to have access to the contents without any means to prevent this. In other words the frame and its contents are not protected against tampering or removal. Conventional frames allow tampering and vandalism, since persons passing by can easily reach and steal or damage the picture, sign, etc. being displayed. Such tampering can include scratching or peeling material from a displayed sign to theft of the entire item being displayed.
Attempts have been made to developing frame systems having greater variability, to accommodate different sizes and thicknesses of displayed material. These, such as side, top and bottom pieces that can be combined to provide frames of different heights and widths, will accommodate varying sizes of material. However, they do not overcome problems with security, hanging the frame, etc., as described above.
A complex cornice assembly is described by Sturkie et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,332. This frame is intended for in-store product display. Horizontal channels are provided into which a display card can be slid and easily replaced when desired. However, this arrangement only accepts a single card of specified thickness and shape. The frame can only be used effectively in a horizontal position. The material displayed is not protected against removal or tampering.
Reim describes a complex frame for pictures in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,326. A stack is formed of a transparent plate, the picture, a resilient foamed layer and a rigid support plate. Four frame edge parts have channels that are pushed over the edges of the stack and interlock with the stack. Notches are provided in the back of the frame parts so that the frame can be hung over a nail in a wall. This frame can only accept a picture of specific dimensions for which the frame and stack components are selected. The frame can easily be removed from the wall and is subjecting to tilting in use.
Conventional frames allow tampering and vandalism, since persons passing by can easily reach and damage the picture, sign etc. being displayed. Such tampering can include scratching or pealing material from a displayed sign to theft of art work.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved frame systems that are tamper resistant and held securely to a wall or other panel. There is a need for a frame that can hold objects of different materials, thicknesses, shapes and dimensions, one that is readily expandable to accept longer and larger materials to be displayed, does not require a backpanel, can accept several overlying panels, some of which can be transparent or translucent, can be used at any angle (vertical, horizontal, or any angle in between), and has a sturdy, concealed wall attachment arrangement.
The above-noted problems, and others, are overcome in accordance with the frame system of this invention, which is basically comprised of a track, a pair of tracks, or as many tracks as the user deems necessary to display an item. The tracks are then secured to a structure, such as a wall. The tracks form a spaced relationship. The coverbars will then slide over the tracks thus concealing the wall attachment means. The coverbars include longitudinal grooves into which panels, signs, photos, etc., can be inserted. The item being displayed will bridge the gap between all tracks and coverbars being used. Caps cover the ends of the tracks and coverbars and are fastened to the tracks with tamper resistant fasteners, thus preventing movement of the coverbars or panels. The caps are removable to allow for the removal of and insertion of new panels, inserts, signs, artwork, etc.
Each track and cover bar assembly can be fastened to any suitable structure, such as a wall, column, display assembly or the like in any desired orientation or quantity. While these assemblies will generally be either horizontal or vertical, other orientations can be used, such as angled to receive a trapezoidal panel, an odd shaped panel, a free-form panel. When accepting a free form shaped panel, the track and coverbars can be mounted in any quantity at any angle with no uniformity at all. The track and cover bar can be assembled in a xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d shaped orientation to receive a xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d shaped panel, etc. Where the assemblies are mounted in a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d orientation, the panels will have corresponding shapes and will be inserted into the wide end of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d. Multiple assemblies may be used, such as a continuous linear array to support very long panels or in parallel arrays to support vertically or horizontal adjacent panels. Pairs of track and cover bar assemblies may be mounted next to a wall corner so that the panels carrying the item being displayed wrap around the corner.
The tracks and cover bars may be formed from any suitable material. Aluminum is preferred due to the ease of fabrication by extrusion methods, lightweight, durability, and the ability of aluminum to be anodized in a wide variety of colors. Aluminum also lends itself to being primed and painted or powder coated. Plastic, brass, copper or other materials may be used, if desired. High strength injection molded plastics provide excellent components.
Any suitable panels, of any desired size and shape may be used with this frame system. The integral groove in the cover bar may be sized to hold a single panel, two panels, or any desired multiplicity of panels. The corresponding display panels may be opaque, translucent, or transparent as desired. Any desired coatings, lettering, designs, etc. may be applied to the panels. When displaying a photograph, sign, etc., a transparent cover panel may be used to cover the item being displayed thus preventing vandalism. Removal of the item being displayed is difficult for any unauthorized person, since the fastener used to fasten the assembly is very specific and special, requiring a specialized tool. Removal of the track and cover bar from the wall is difficult since the mounting is hidden and not accessible without disassembling the assembly with specific special tools.